Harry's Got Something in the Oven!
by YinKeket
Summary: This is a tale of Harry finally getting a family he always dreams of with the one he truly loves Draco. Will their marriage stay together when they have their kids or end up in a divorce. Stay tune. Enjoy MPreg/Yaoi/Shounen-ai
1. Oven Baking

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

The title came from my good friend Kida-san because I was having trouble thinking a title that could follow along with the Cooking + Harry = Very Pleased Malfoy, read this one first before you starting reading this one and Harry's Knows How to Crème Fraiche Draco is the second one you need to read before this one, Harry's Got Something in the Oven!

There will be **Lime** in **bold** so get ready for some fun.

Those two are the squeal to this one here where you guys are about to read.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry's Got Something in the Oven!

Harry's and Draco's spring wedding happened in early April and came home on the May 4st because they have a lot of things to get done back home. Harry was in kitchen making dinner with his apron on shaking his ass to the rhyme of his head. Draco was watching from the doorframe grinning from ear to ear how cute his dark angel was being. Today was their last day of their honeymoon May 4th was the date how Draco burned it into his mind not liking the idea of coming back to work. He just wanted to be with his angel alone with no one to bother them inside their manor. He still hasn't found a way to tell his lover the potions he got from Snape to get men pregnant. He guessed it was now or never to tell him today before it would get push off until Merlin know the time to tell him would come up. He knew how Harry wanted a family of his own and he can give it to him. Draco snuck over his lover saw has he was done stirring the pot. The smell made his mouth water to death when he was getting closer to his target. He was so damn pleased he had captured Harry Potter in addition to his cooking skills. He snaked his arms around his waist earning him a yelp then a little chuckle.

"What are you up too, Dray?" He placed the lid on the pot right before another good stir turning off the stove so the pot to let it settle for thirty minutes. He looked over his shoulder smiling having a wonderful husband holding him. Harry felt it was right being married to Draco as well to starting a new life together. Few minutes passed he felt something pressing against his lower half. He chuckled shaking his head at the same time made Draco why his Dark angel laughing at him.

******************************Lime_yay********************************

"What's so funny, love?" He placed his head on his shoulder still not letting go of him like his life depend on it.

"I've noticed you are excited about something," He smirked before he moved them both away from the stove pushing the hot blonde against the wall of the kitchen. "I guess I have to take care you of then." Harry pressed his hands on the blonde's chest sliding them down his body heading towards his goal.

Draco gulped at his naughty lover was doing. He didn't know why he was so turned on when he lover was cooking. Take that back he knew why he was so turned on by his hot smocking husband was he was wearing that damn apron while swinging and humming at the same time. He couldn't help it but touch him or hold him or even made love to his beautiful lover. He took a deep breath as he felt his zipper being pulled down. What took his breath way was his dick was out in the open in the warm cool temperature.

"What's the matter Dray can't take the little bit of chill air?" Harry laughed at Draco being so cute and hot at the same time. His lover glared at him until his eyes rolled over when his dark angel mouth was over his hot member swollen it whole.

Draco's legs were about to give out pretty soon having his hands pressed real hard against the wall. The blonde wished he didn't tilt his head down noticing a hungry dark angel sucking like it was no tomorrow. The sounds echoing inside his head on how well he was getting close to his wonderful climax; however a slow motion came over. Harry pulled back wiping his mouth with his thumb before he stood up leaving the kitchen. The raven thought took about two minutes of his little fun in the kitchen.

******************************Lime_end********************************

It was like this on their honeymoon of playing around with each other getting one excited then leave right before they come into bliss. The raven was paying back from yesterday when Draco had his pants down inside underneath the bridge inside the park. Oh he was humming all the way to the living room to continue his reading. Draco didn't know what to say when his lover left him in the kitchen to finish himself off. He was going to get him back ten times fold, but remembered it was payback for yesterday still he was going to get him. After he was finished with his _little_ problem head straight to living noticing his lover all curled up on the couch reading a book he got him on their honeymoon. The blonde walked over their gracefully not disbursing his doom lover. Harry was so into his book he didn't noticed the stud muffin coming towards him and sat next to him. Draco stayed quiet for a good few minutes followed by a tickle attack making the raven's book fell on the floor.

Harry didn't know what to say how his lover was tickling him to death. He knew all the sensitive spots on his body made him laugh and moan like a female in heat, but was trying to cover it up the best he can. He tried to fight him off or tickle him back, but no such luck. Draco was on top of him tickling his sides next came his underarm where that was the most ticklish spot on his body. With all Harry's might knock the blonde off of him only landing on top of him instead. The raven had to catch his breath before giving him a good one before he started laying his chest. It was warm and soft lying on his husband's chest. The raven pushed himself up straddling the blonde. Draco smiled at him wondering if their little fun would continue here or someplace.

"I see your eyes are filled with lust I take it after the little display in kitchen," Harry smirk sending chills down the blonde's spine. His lover sighed smiling down on him. "I guess it can't be help uh." With that the raven got off of him leading up to their bed room giving a sexy look. Draco couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a sexy beast as his partner in life. He slowly picked himself up excited of what about to happen next. He was about to move forward; however he stopped himself to go any further ahead. He remembered he had to tell his beloved the truth about the potion Snape brew for him. He took a deep breath running towards his sexy mate.

Harry was trying to figure out what sexy underwear he should wear. Hermione and the other girls picked some out for him to wear. They _love_ to dress him up in his male clothes and lot of fun to dressing him up as a girl. Harry could look the part if they make up on him and do his hair in all along side with the clothes too. Finally he found the one he wanted wear was a dark green silk with frilly on them. He was about to place them on when Draco came through the door. He lend against the door frame smiling at the underwear Harry was holding. The raven blushed hiding the underwear behind him made Draco laugh. Still the red face raven couldn't look the blonde in eye.

"Aw don't hide it from me. I will never get tired of you blushing because it fits you so well, my love," He walked over closing the gap between them smirking on what's about to happen. Draco reached over grabbing the dark green underwear from him. "Will you wear this, love?"

"Pervert," He grabbed back his underwear heading towards their bathroom made Draco chuckle. In the meantime Draco took off his shirt along with this socks and shoes waiting for his cute dark angel to come out. Harry was against the door blushing like mad holding on the dark green underwear. He sighed thinking how great he had it, but for some reason deep down he felt something was missing from his life. He was happy he had found someone to share his life with, yet something in the back of his mind was telling him something was missing. He shook his head shaking all the sad thoughts and just thought on the fun he was about happen.

Harry came out of the bathroom shy of the way he was wearing his dark green girly underwear. Draco's breath was taken from the site laid out beforehand there standing all sexy like with his green eyes shine through with his tan skin played well each other. His body has some muscle along with a lend frame with some feminine charm to it. Yes, Draco was head over heels with this one his whole life. Draco stood up walked over towards his dark angel with his hands in his pocket feeling the potion. It was now or ever to let Harry know about the potion. He smirk pulling out the small bottle from his pocket holding up with his thumb and index finger. Harry was confused on what it was titling his head to the side forgetting on what he was wearing.

"What's this, Dray?" Draco had finally closed the gap with his free hand he placed it on the raven's cheek. Harry lend into the warmth. He pulled his hand way lifting Harry's chin.

"This potion here will be able to make you have children," Harry was shock by hearing this. It was rare for a male wizard to be able to have children of their own. Harry had read a long time ago in a book when he was back in Hogwarts inside the library. The only way men can be able to have kids was to have a potion or being a submissive creatures. Now Draco was here holding up a potion in his hand was a way for them to have kids. The raven couldn't understand how he got it in the first place.

"How…..h…..how did you get that. Is it the real deal?" Harry didn't know what to do at this given time. Draco let out a little sigh then gave a Malfoy's smirk.

"This is the real deal, the one and only. Trust me; Snape was the one who brew this. So no worries, okay. So do you want to drink this and make a child together?" The blonde ask still holding the bottle that could bring their so much enjoy of hearing their own children laughing. Something Draco was shock to see his dark angel crying. Of what he said really upset his husband if he did then he had to make it right. He placed his hand on his cheek again with a sad expression. "If I made you sad then I'll apology for what I've done. Please forgive." All Harry can do at the time was shaking head no. Harry's hand placed his hand over's the blonde's.

"You haven't done anything wrong it's…..it's just I'm so happy that his bottle here can give me a chance to have a child. You don't know how much this means to me, Dray," Harry smiled made Draco breath taken back. He was so happy his dark angel wasn't upset just happy with this bottle in his hand. Harry drank the potion with ease swallowing every last drop. After that they made love with each other in the most loving way to bring forth a child into their lives. The potion made Harry really horny making them have sex three times that night. Draco didn't complain not one bit enjoying the bliss he has with his husband and hating the next day of work for the both of them.

Harry and Draco thought the potion had work, but there were no clues of him being pregnant. Harry lost hope because of the fact the potion told by Snape after he had drunk it should work the day when it was drunk. The raven was sad that potion didn't work thinking the day of a child wouldn't come. Draco didn't like how his lover was acting trying to think of something to make his dark angel happy. Few days later Harry was not feeling well and headed towards the doctor for a checkup. The raven found he was pregnant and the doctor said it the child inside him was already two week. The raven had to think when this child came to be and remembered it was the day they got back from their honeymoon and he had drunk Snape's potion. His blood and Draco's blood was running through their child; however he was sacred because Draco didn't like kids anymore because it was making the raven really sad and didn't want to talk about it anymore. A week later when the raven got the news Harry was making Draco's favorite meal for dinner. The blonde came home figuring out that something was wrong which made Harry cry running away from his lover. Draco followed him to their bedroom at the Draco's manor where the raven finally told Draco he was three weeks pregnant. Harry thought it was the hardest thing he had done, yet it turned alright in the end. Draco was so pleased he got his lover pregnant and was going to be a father too. Harry was excited finally starting his own family with the person he truly loved. When he had their friends came over Hermione was also having a child too. She got pregnant on May 18th again spring does make people what to mate with each other really badly. Blaise and Hermione thought they would never have one due to her little problem of gaining a child; however they did making them very blessed and their friends too. As for the loving parents thinking of names was going to be hard for them, yet they would figure out something that would hit them in the head for a good name for their children.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


	2. Oven Baking step 2

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry it took so long. I finally finished my 5th book I was working on. Man being a housekeeper aka maid is hard work when you work in a hotel. I have respect for the housekeepers who deal with the messes. Now on with the story, yay.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************Ch2******************************

We enter Harry now five months pregnant waking his lover up for work. He wasn't showing as much made Hermione a little jealous because she was showing. Her belly wasn't too big, _but_ you can tell she was carrying a child inside there. Since everyone in the wizarding world knew Harry was carrying a Draco's baby went wild later on it settled down in a few weeks tops. After all that said and done it was normal again. The raven finished making breakfast having the house elf Twilight to set the table up while he goes to wake up his husband. Walking upstairs made Harry a little tired hints he was caring his son. He stood in the middle of the stairwell remembering when they found out they were having a twin boys. The doctor said there was three hearts beats thinking it was the twin's and Harry's heart. The doctor could only see the two boys sucking their thumbs. Harry shook his head laughing at the way Draco reacted about the news. He kept kissing Harry's hands, forehand, cheeks and whatever he can get his lips on. The Malfoy/Potter name will be passed on made Draco really proud of his dark angel to give him such a gift. The blonde was being so cute doing all kissing on the raven He made his way up the stairs hating to go up it; however going down it was easier for him He enter their master suit bedroom noticing the blonde wasn't getting out of bed. Harry was pissed how his lover wasn't getting out of bed. He had to come of something quick if he didn't the blonde would be late for a meeting.

The raven stroll over was fun to him because he really had a plan to get him out of bed. Yes, it was cruel, but time wasn't on his side. The raven placed his head by Draco's head having it buried in his pillow giving a soft snore. Harry told him he snored when he sleeps, but it was a soft one, yet the blonde wouldn't believe such things. Without another delay Harry shouted. "Oh…OH….. Draco, dear I think the baby is coming now wake up." He pulled back to watch the panic stricken blonde bolted out of the bed running around the room trying to find the pack bag to take to the hospital. He felt bad for scaring his lover, but be damn if he had to miss this meeting.

The meeting Draco was going to would help their Auror would build a bond over in France a place Draco loved to go when he was a boy with his mother. Draco already knew French making this meeting in the bag. The blonde was talking fast about something Harry couldn't understand and slammed the door behind forgetting something important. The door opened up fast seeing the worry look on the blonde's face. The raven had to put him out of his misery now.

"I'm not going into labor dear. I just had to wake you up for your meeting," Draco stood there like a deer in headlights. Draco lend against the wall bring his hand up to cover his face.

"Please don't do that. You know how scary it is too might lose you and the baby knowing you are only five months," Harry felt so bad for using it, but he wanted to make sure he get there on time because the guy who he's meeting hate people who are late and a big name for their Auror job if they get him on board. Harry felt like he wanted to cry for hurting his lover Draco saw things running his hands through his hair. He couldn't stay mad long at the raven he was only trying to get him out of bed. He walked over hugging his sadden lover. "Thank you for getting me up for the meeting knowing how important it is for us." Harry hugged Draco very tight having his tears flowing onto Draco's bare shoulders. Dragon kissed Harry on the cheek then gently pushed him back to wipe his tears away.

"Sorry, just need to come up a better way to wake you up," Harry smiled happy his lover wasn't mad anymore. "I made breakfast after you take a shower leaving you at least three hours left before the meeting starts."

"Then I better start moving uh," Draco kissed his husband again on the lips before he went to take a shower. With one last kiss Draco headed to the bathroom to wash up quickly, so he can enjoy a meal with his husband before the meeting started.

Harry walked out of the room and headed towards the nursery where their son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy set on the first name was easy. The color schemes silver and light blue it was Draco touches who picked out the colors. They have a rocken chair, changing table, and a bookshelf full of how to books on raising kids along with story books for reading. Now they have left was the two cribs for the boys. Harry got to do the color schemes for the next child of theirs wondering if it was going to be twins or having only one. He sat in the rocking chair feeling out the room more when their son comes into the world. He will be the best parent better than who raised him up. Never will his child go through the pain and being all alone. Tears ran down his cheek placing his hand over his swollen belly. He had to be strong for his child and his lover too not to break down. He picked himself up turning off the light to head downstairs into the dining room where he saw his lover reading the Daily Prophet. The blonde didn't touch his food made Harry want to kiss his lover for waiting for them to eat together as a family.

"Draco you could have eaten something," Harry took a seat across from him took a sip of his orange juice before he grabbed his notebook. Harry was taking notes on what else to buy for the twins and the other name for their little boy.

Harry took a bite of his maple syrup pancakes with strawberries on top where Draco had blackberries on his pancakes. Poor Harry couldn't drink orange juice because he will just puke it up, so instead he drinks jasmine tea to sooth his hype twins down. He placed his hand over his belly rubbing it until there was a kick. His eyes lit up with joy knowing there was living inside him and having his dream come true to have a family of his own. They enjoyed the quiet meal together before the raven said good-bye to his stud muffin. He kissed Draco good-bye being inside the fireplace having his lover kiss him back then kissed the belly. Harry stepped back waving saying good luck placed a smirk on Draco's face. Once his husband was gone it was off to work on adding more to the nursery and to think of the name of their second son. He called the girls over to chat and gossip the day away due to Harry couldn't go back to work at the Auror job. He was scolded by his husband and his friends not to work in a dangerous place when he was carrying a child in his case children. He set the time for them to come over at noon for lunch enough time for him to take a nap. He took his nap on the couch enjoying the peace inside the Malfoy home funny how a long time ago it wasn't. Time has change for the better for everyone in the wizarding world.

The raven placed a couple pillows behind his back and neck to make himself comfortable while taking his nap while everyone else was doing something. For some reason he just couldn't fall asleep he was sleepy, but he couldn't fall asleep. He sighed lying on the couch looking up at the ceil thinking about things in his life. He was going through the male names in his head noticing Twilight was walking towards him. He got up slowly pushing his right arm against the couch.

"What is it Twilight?" Harry asked rubbing his belly ever since he found out he was going to have a baby even it was one. He wanted to feel the life growing inside of him still amazed how something was growing by two people alone.

"Twilight wonders if Master Potter would like some help carrying the twin's cribs. They came in just now." Harry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh the girls are going to crazy when they see the room with the cribs in there. The nursery was big just like all the rooms in the Malfoy's manor.

"Yes, can you bring up into the nursery then later I will go in there to place it where I wanted it to place? Thank you for bring it up there," Harry smiled made Twilight bow disappearing. "I guess I can walk around the garden getting some fresh air." He got up headed over to the closet to grab his warm jacket, scarf and hat. He had his wand by his side knowing he was a little weaker due to his pregnancy. His doctor told him it's good for him to walk during his pregnancy to help ease into the later months.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

*****Uh three hearts beats, is it really Harry's heart or another child?

*****Will Harry find something when he goes walking in the garden?

*****Will the meeting goes well for Draco?

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

The _**Daily Prophet**_ is a wizarding newspaper based in London. It is the primary source of news for British wizards. The current editor is Barnabas Cuffe, who works in the main office in Diagon Alley. Because of its ability to influence the minds of many in the British wizarding community, the paper has been known to have its content slanted intentionally by the Ministry of Magic (which it has strong ties with) into telling the Ministry's preferred version of events.


	3. Oven Baking step 3

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

There is no beta for this and looking for someone who wants to be my beta. So enjoy hoping everything turned out alright. Yay lol

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************Ch3******************************

Harry was happy to be walking around the garden knowing the house elves are a good doing their thing while he does his. He didn't mind having them around it's just he has to get used it because he had to do everything by hand and worked around the house. Either way he was happy to have them in case something would to go wrong he could get help. The weather was great being not too cold and not too hot either just right for someone who hates the extreme climates. He found the gazebo where he planned to play with his kids and maybe a family pet. He sat down lending against the railing wondering what kind of pet they could have. He laughed at the thought of a white ferret wanting to see his husband's face knowing he was turned into a white ferret when they were in school. If Draco really pissed him off he would buy the little thing just to mess with him. Maybe Harry would buy a cat or a dog or even both to play with and take care of because having one or both of them because they are good alarm system and just really good company. He looked out of the gazebo rubbing his belly smiling the months were getting closer and closer so he can see his twin boys in his arms. Something was by the tree was moving funny then fell hard as for as Harry sake his Gryffindor ways took over to see what fell by the tree. He took out his wand in case something goes wrong.

Slowly but surely he made his way over to the fallen creature wondering if it was tried or hurt. Once he made his way up the hill which by the way he hated due to the extra pounds he was carry happy he didn't fall from tiredness. The creature was a big skinny dirty Canaan dog looking so tried and hopeless. Harry just wanted to cry seeing his poor dog wanting to take the creature home and give it a happy loving home. Without another thought he used Wingardium Leviosa lifting the poor creature to take the dog into the manor and take care of it. His nurturing side was taking over his body wanted to care and baby something to get in a good practice before the boys come out. He took the dog inside noticing how the dog wasn't putting up a fight just floating. Twilight popped in asking what the master want. Harry asked if they don't mind to wash the dog while he goes look for some pillows that look worn out for the time being before he got the chance to get the dog a better one plus a collar. Harry placed the dog on the floor and Twilight and another house elf Wendy took the dog disappearing from the raven's sight. An hour passed seeing Harry on the couch knitting some tiny blue socks when Twilight and Wendy popped in with a clean happy dog. "Master Harry she's all finished," Twilight spoke while Wendy place a bow around her neck."Oh so the stray is a girl. How cute. Thank you for taking care of washing her," Harry smiled seeing she was waging her tail. "It wasn't trouble at all master. Is there anything else you need us for?" He asked Harry shook his head no and they popped out of sight again. "So what name I should call you. You look so beautiful seeing your coat nice and clean. I bet you like that don't cha," He patted her head having her front paws on the couch licking Harry's face. A name popped in his head pushing her away to get a good look at her to see if the name fit and it did.

"I will call you Cassidy and starting today you are a Malfoy's dog." She howled liking the name and having a family. Harry laughed at the silly dog wondering what else she can do. Hours later the girls came at noon right on the dot wanting to touch Harry's belly and talk about names some more because Hermione and her husband Blaise hasn't thought of yet for their little girl. Once they got through the fireplace they were stun to see a dog following Harry through the living room. They look at each other then back the scene before them seeing the dog carrying a basket yarn and needing. Harry sat down on the couch having the dog placed the basket next to Harry. He petted the head seeing the dog happy by waging the tail. One of the ladies had to say something to let Harry know they were there.

"Harry, we're here and who's your new friend?" Ginny asked seeing the dog laid by Harry's feet. Harry looked up smiling having today has been good to him. The others sat around him by sitting on the love seat and one next to Harry was Hermione and Pansy sat in the chair opposite from Ginny and Luna. Lavender was out shopping with her mom picking out furniture for her new place with Ron. They have been living in an apartment, so now they are moving into a house. Ron was at work with Draco with the meeting trying to get the guy to come over on their view of things. "Hi guys sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was in the zone of knitting and my friend here I found by the willow tree in the backyard. Her name is Cassidy and she is really smart," He stated proudly at his new dog just need to tell a certain blonde that they a new addition to the family that walks on all for and was very furry. They love the dog right away petting her seeing how smart she really was. "Have you thought of a name yet Hermione cause I am still have trouble thinking the other name for my son." "No, still having trouble coming with some, but I didn't wrote down a few names me and Blaise agreed on. If you guys have any names please tell so I can write them down," She spoke taking out her notepad from her bag. Harry called Twilight in and asked if he would bring some drinks for everyone and some snacks too.

He bowed at Master Harry disappearing from sight then few minutes passed he popped back with treats. He thanked him and out he went to do some work around the manor. "Yes, I'm hungry," Ginny cheered taking a sandwich towards her mouth. "What you didn't have time to eat breakfast today?" Pansy took a cup of tea from the table being surrounded by goodies. "I woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm clock then I had to meet my mom for date she set me up with and…," She was stopped without mercy when Harry and Hermione spoke 'what' at the same time where Luna and Pansy didn't see anything wrong in their own way of thinking. "When did your mother started doing this?" Hermione asked never thought she would go that far because she knew she hadn't done it with the twins. "That is a good question on wondering why your mom is doing that. I thought you were dating someone. The name escaped me at the moment here," Harry added into the chat wondering why Molly would do such a thing. He thought Ginny finding great guys who are nice to her, family and her friends. "We broke up few week ago," All eyes were now on her at that point they wanted to know what happen to them and want it now. She knew it was going to happen one way or another. It was better telling the whole truth to her mother. She explained what had happen made their mouth drop. "I'm I dating guys that later on turned out to be gay." "That can't be true how all the men you have dated turned out to be gay," Pansy stated placing her cup taking a cookie from the basket. Harry was still knitting a blue blanket with light gray strips. Ginny had to stop and think on the many guys she had date that turned out to be gay. Her face went pale knowing the number in her head. "By the looks of it doesn't look good." She smiled only made Ginny glare.

"7 out 10 I dated turned out to be gay. Do I make them realize they are gay when they are with me? Harry can you answer this one," The attention was now turned towards Harry who stopped knitting.

"Ah that's a hard question to explain on why I went about men than females. Well when I kissed Cho it was messy and wet. There was no spark per-say and I think she was using me because Cedric Diggory died," Placing the knitting where the basket was along with the knitting needles. He looked over at Ginny trying to think why he turned out to be gay was hard. "I know Ron wanted me to date you so I can be really part of the family, but after I return to the castle I didn't have the same feelings for you only thought of you as a sister."

Ginny smiled at Harry knowing when she was little she had a huge crush, but later on what he said just became more as a older brother than a boyfriend. "Thanks Harry. Still it crazy how this happen. I just wish I'll find a guy who is straight and not gay at the end when I break up with them or they break up with me." She sighed taking another sandwich and the tea cup full of lemon tea. "Maybe I can help you Ginny with my feeling the unknown and Hermione knowledge of seeing," They looked at Luna like she was a genius using her crazy skills and Hermione of course her smarts could weed out the people for Ginny to date. "After the war I felt Draco's aura and knew he had changed, so I didn't mind Harry dating him or even liking him." "That's Luna," Harry grinned lending down to grabbed two sandwiches and gave one with to Cassidy. She was happy to get the piece of food having her tail swinging like crazy. She barked telling Harry thanks. He smiled at her glad he chose to keep her just he hoped Draco wouldn't mind seeing this beautiful dog here in her lovely tan coat from the tip of the tail and chest has a soft white fur. Her snout has cute black nose. She didn't have a collar yet because he wanted to go shopping with Draco to pick it out hints he took the Cassidy in. They continued to talk some more to help Ginny out with her problem with her mom and trying to find the perfect guy before they go into talking about baby names for Harry and Hermione. As well as asking how Pansy's honeymoon went with Goyle wanting the details of the good and the bad.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Ron and Draco got the chance to sit next to each other while the twins Fred and George sat on the opposite side from them. The meeting was over thanking Merlin it was due to Draco was pissed off at the man who came today. They all thought by going into the meeting things would go down smoothly, yet they were dead wrong. This man who came from Paris was a total ass saying how this Auror group was weak and couldn't stand a chance where they are; however he did took a shining towards Draco who he wanted on his side. The last straw was the guy was hitting on him and saying he could leave this horrible place and join him. Draco lost it telling him straight up that he was married with a twins on the way along with he was happy here because these people he worked with at not stupid nor lazy. The man thought the blonde was being rude leaving the Auror place never to return again. After the whole crazy man left Draco rubbed his temple while the others talked about how to make this Auror better and show the ass of a guy that they are way better than them. "We don't need him Draco beside we'll be fine when Harry comes back to work," Ron gave a firm nod. "I hate to burst your bubble but Harry won't come back to the life of an Auror anymore because he wanted to take care of the children beside he wanted to be free from fighting. The only way he will fight again is when he family or friends are in danger other than that he just want to have at least a normal life," Draco pointed out to the raven's best friend while lending back in the chair. "Alright our little brother is having twins. Now Draco when the twins get older you might need help trying to figure out who's who at times and how their minds works cause," Fred didn't get the chance to finish his last sentence because George finished for him. "We are good at knowing where ones is at, at times. So you have some insight what twins bring to the table," George laughed can't wait to see the twins boys. "Oh great having trouble makers at school like the two of you," Draco smiled only made Fred and George beam with glee. "Beside it would be good to have another insight on the twins." "No problem," Fred and George spoke at the same time. They talked more when about the jerk face guy left having more people showed to help improve their Auror.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Harry said good-bye to the girls finally have the names for Harry's little boy and Hermione's little girl. He felt so happy he went to take a bath having Cassidy follow him made Harry laugh. He walked inside the bathroom in their master bedroom happy to have the bathroom next to their room. He turned on the lights walk over to the bathtub sitting on the rim edge to plug it up, so he can take a relaxing hot bath. Cassidy barked waging her tail at her master made Harry pet her on the head.

"It feels nice to have someone with me while Draco is at work," Cassidy barked seeing as her master was undressing now being completely naked. He was testing the water next he grabbed a lavender scented bottle pouring a little bit in the water and mixed in it. He stepped into the warm water placed the towel around his next while lending his back against the tub. Cassidy placed her body near the tub lying on the floor by keeping her master company. "Cassidy, could you get the book from chair please" Cassidy heard her master request trotting over to the bedroom sniffing around for the book her master was talking about. She lifted her head noticing the book was on the chair. She went on her hind legs to grab the book with her mouth; she trotted over waging her tail happily how she was going to please her master.

Harry smiled receiving the book from her mouth then patted her head. Harry went down to business on reading about taking care of baby. He made faces when he got further into the book wanting to throw the book, yet kept on reading. Cassidy went back into her spot on the floor feeling safe and happy for once in her dog life. Harry blushed reading about breast feeding feeling his chest with a little squeeze milk shot out. The raven sighed laughing to himself on how he was going to breast feed his kids. He bet Draco would go crazy wanting to try his milk made Harry blush even harder than before. He looked down at his belly seeing the babies moving around inside there. The potion did a good job of making his body like a female for a short while he was carrying his children. He saw pictures of the stages how the baby was being form. Next thing he had read was about rubbing almond oil on the baby to give the vitamins. He learned something new plus he has this oil in the kitchen when he cooks his meals. The raven finished with his read placing the book on the floor near Cassidy. He slowly got up draining the tub next his favorite part was wrapping a warm soft robe about his body. They left the bathroom to start cooking dinner. Harry wonder if Draco's meeting went well today because Draco talked about nonstop three days before.

Harry was in the kitchen with Cassidy having her company put the raven at ease. He didn't want to get out of the fluffy green robe of his. He placed the apron around him not wanting to his robe dirty. "Cassidy do think Draco would like lamb and rice with green beans on the side along with a salad," He looked down at her. She barked spinning around in a circle made Harry laugh. "Ok then its settle." Harry chuckled going to start dinner humming while he cooks. Few hours in Draco came home dropping his stuff on the floor in the living room.

"Harry what smells so good," He loosen his tie heading into the kitchen and what he had found a dog sitting near Harry's feet and his dark angel humming while he was cooking. "Uh dear what is that?" He pointed at the dog having Cassidy turned her head at the sound was coming. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde wondering she should protect her master or be calm around the blonde. Harry turned down the heat of green beans having butter along with pepper and salt into the mix. The raven heard Draco's voice having a big smile on his seeing his lover once again, but stopped noticed his lover was in a mood. He guessed the meeting didn't go well.

Harry noticed Draco was staring at the dog hoping deep down he would want to keep her. "Her name is Cassidy and I found her near the garden out back." Harry had the lambs inside the oven being cooking and the rice cooker being cook. The only thing he had to do was make the salad, but it would seem had to wait so he can convince to keep the dog. Cassidy noticed something was wrong walking over to master licking his hand. Harry smiled seeing she was trying to calm him down. Draco saw this how his lover bent down to pet her and gave a beautiful smile. The blonde didn't like pets very much and never had one when he was growing up. Thought of it as a waste of time and would hurt when they runaway or died.

"Harry I think we should…..," Draco said crossing his arms while lending against the door frame.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

***** Would Draco want to keep this Cassidy after Harry seeing him so happy?

***** Will Ginny find the perfect guy and won't turn gay after she or he break up?

***** Could Ginny get out of the blind date her mother had set for her?

*****What would happen to the Auror now since the jerk face guy left?

The **Canaan dog** is a 19 SME, 24 cm high and weighs 35 to 55 pounds. The Canaan Dog is very intelligent and a loyal and natural watchdog. Canaans are a primitive breed, a breed that has retained its natural qualities without generations of human interference. Their territory, as they see it, might include the dog park, your neighbors' yards, and the road you live on. They have an excellent sense of hearing and a superb sense of smell. They can detect approaching intruders from far away. They are extremely alert at all times, and they are highly reactive. They think for themselves and make decisions by themselves. They are loving, loyal, devoted, and docile with their families.

**Using almond oil on a babies skin:** Massaging the baby's skin using almond oil is common in most of the Indian households and many other parts of Asia. Almond oil possesses a light and sweet fragrance and is a great source of vitamins, E, A, B6, B2 and B1. This oil also contains polyunsaturated and monounsaturated fats. In this article we'll be explaining the process of using almond oil on a baby's skin.

The Harry Potter Wikia and the MuggleNet are heaven when you are writing fanfic stories.

_Wingardium Leviosa_(Levitation/Hover Charm)

**Pronunciation:** win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa

**Description:** Levitates objects.

**Seen/Mentioned:** First seen in 1991, when Professor Flitwick's first-year class practised the spell. Later in the same year, Ron Weasley performed the spell on the club of a mountain troll. In 1992, Dobby uses this although Harry is accused of it. The spell was also used in 1997 by Harry to levitate the side-car of Sirius's flying motorbike. Ron also used as the charm to make a twig fly into a knot on the Whomping Willow in 1998. The motion to perform it is described as a "swish and flick"

**Etymology:** "Wingardium" certainly contains English _wing_ meaning "fly" [14], and Latin _arduus_, meaning "high" [2]. "Leviosa" most probably originates in Latin _levis_, meaning "light".


	4. Oven Baking step 4

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry this took so long. Back in college and so much stuff happen. So I hope you like.

There is no beta for this and looking for someone who wants to be my beta. So enjoy hoping everything turned out alright. Yay lol

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************Ch4******************************

"Harry I think we should we keep this dog due to the fact you have one named her and two if I would have said no I would never hear the end of it and lastly I don't want you upset which wouldn't be good for the twins," Draco said crossing his arms while lending against the door frame. He wanted his lover happy and if this dog brought him happiness then who was he to stop him beside Harry wouldn't be too alone. He had something to take care of being as a good practice before the kids are born because pets lots of responsibility to take care of.

"Oh Dray thank you," He got up walking fast to go hug him earning his sweet loving a kiss on the lips. He hugged him again happy Cassidy got to stay inside the manor. "At least I didn't ask you to keep a white cute white ferret." Draco shivered at the thought of such creature earning Harry to laugh. He kissed his lover once more and headed back to cooking.

This was the first time Cassidy saw blonde and hearing him spoke. She cocked her head to the side looking up a Harry seeing as her master wasn't afraid of the blonde she calmed down. She wanted to know the blonde more, so she got up from sitting trotting over to Draco was at. He was eyeing her as she was eyeing him. The raven laughed quietly at those two; he kept watching hoping Cassidy would like Draco not wanting bad news she doesn't like him. She pulled away before she did she walked over licked the blonde's left hand and went back over to Harry in the kitchen. He was happy she didn't mind Draco at all. Dinner was finished having the loving couple all curled up on the couch near the fireplace having Cassidy near couch. Harry has his back lending against Draco's shoulder reading a book about how to take care of a child while Draco was reading the Daily Prophet. As for Cassidy she was chewing her new favorite bone her loving master got for her. Everything seemed fine and quiet until Harry dropped the book made Cassidy barked which lead alerting Draco to the problem.

"What's wrong, love?" He saw Harry holding his belly made Draco really worry for his lover and his unborn children's. Cassidy ran over to them making sure everything was ok.

"Draco, I'm fine it's just the twins kicks are so hard made me dropped the book. I'm sorry to have worried you," He looked at his lover then on the floor seeing a worried pet. "Sorry Cassidy." He smiled petting her on the head then scratching her ears made her licked his hands.

"Thank Merlin there's nothing wrong with you or the twins. Ha that's my kids for you strong and healthy," Draco spoke placing his hand over the Harry's belly. He kissed his lover then headed back onto the paper.

Harry got up from the couch asking Draco if he wants hot chocolate having said blonde shook his head no. With that the raven headed back into the kitchen followed by Cassidy. Draco raised his left eyebrow at the sight before him. Harry gave back with a huge grin him his face smell alone made his happy; however not so much for the blonde or the house pet.

"What in Merlin's name is that smell?" Draco finished the paper folding it placing it on the coffee table turning towards his lover.

"What it's normal to have hot chocolate," Harry piped in taking the sip of his drink.

"Ah what did you put into to make it so, so smelly?" Harry listed yes listed off what he had place within his hot chocolate made Draco a little sick. "Uh while you enjoy that I'm going to finish up some paper work due to of not getting that deal." He kissed his lover's forehead not wanting to taste the crazy thing he made.

Four hours passed of Draco working paper work for his job trying to find someone else who can come to their Auror place to strike a deal. They were talking about asking someone from Ireland for a deal to combine the Auror team. He looked at the clock reading midnight having time fly by so quickly. He cracked his neck to the side then the other way after he rolled his shoulders. Turning off the light he left the study where his father once used when he was still living here. Slowly he made his way into their bedroom opening making sure he didn't bother his lover. What made him want kiss his lover right then and there was one he left the light on, on his side of the bed leading up with a book in his hands noticing it was the same book earlier before. Closing the door behind then undressed himself to wear something unwind in. He placed soft cotton pants leaving his chest open to everyone to see well more so his husband to see as of now, but he's sleeping right now. He made his way to the large king size post bed having curtains tied to the four posts.

He grabbed the book away from his sleeping dark angel and turned off the light lucky he could see in the dark some finally made it to his side of the bed. He lifts the cover tucking himself in and was about to fall asleep when he felt a pair of hands on his chest. He looked over smiling how cute his lover was sleeping with his arm between them. He almost laughed so hard hearing his sweet dark angel snoozing away. Harry still to this day doesn't believe his lover his snoozes; however it was light not loud snooze like his friend Crabbe back at Hogwarts.

"Sweet dreams love, Scorpius, and my dear boy which by the way I need to get mother –yeah he will kill me if I call him mother- about your name little one," Draco shutter at the thought getting his ass handed to him if he called Harry mother; however he will teach his kids to say so he won't get in trouble. With that in mind he headed into a wonderful dream happy he has three days off.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Draco woke up from the best dream ever humming to himself at the same time as stretching getting all the kinks out. He looked over noticing his lover was there but a note. He picked it up frowned because he wanted to spend time with his lover today. He began to read it even as heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey Stud Muffin,

By the time you read this it's already noon because at dinner you told me you have three days off which by the way is splendid. And I know you sleep in late when you have the days off. Anyhow I am heading over to Ginny's place because she needs up with a date of hers. I think he might be the one for her maybe Molly knows how to pick them, because she told me they went on the blind date and did really well and how she is on the second one. She asked me, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, and Lavender to make sure he is not secretly gay or any bad stuff trailing behind him. I will see you in the afternoon. Love you a lot and take care and be safe.

Oh P.S.

Almost forgot something really important I need you take care of Cassidy. She needs to be walked and cleaned as well as feed. Don't even think about getting out of it because I told the house elves not to help. It will teach you how to care of creature. They are like a child in some ways.

Love you always your dark angel,"

Draco laughed at how long the message was, but it's how Harry does thing which he loved him for and many other parts about him. He wasn't looking forward of doing anything today. He just wanted to be lazy and goof off. He went inside the bathroom not bothering closing the door not realizing someone or something was watching his every move. He took a long shower enjoying the warmth and not being bothered. A loud bark came inside the bathroom made Draco drop the soap. Another bark then another until Draco opened the shower door staring at the dog.

"How in the world did you get in here?" He was puzzle by the fact this dog got in here. The only thing Draco could think of if Harry or the house elf let the dog in. Any way he closed the door to the shower and continued to take relaxing shower, but not this time. Cassidy kept up with the barking until she heard the water turned off that she stopped. "What do you want?" This time Draco barked at the dog made Cassidy shake her head. "Right she can't talk. I guess you want to go outside.

She barked again waging her tail at him. He sighed knowing he has to go out and without the help of the house elves. Blast his lover on made him do this. He wrapped the towel around his waist heading back into the bedroom. She trotted after him wanting to see how far she can push his button. She ran over grabbed the towel with her teeth leaving a very stunned and made blonde.

"Give that back," He was chasing her all over the room until he stopped. She dropped the towel on the floor. He was about to pick it up when she walked over it and squatted on top it. Draco's eyes went big seeing her peeing on it. She finished her business heading towards the door scratching it to be let out. He didn't know what to say at that point just needed to be clean right away. He grabbed his wand on the chest of drawer shouting out a spell to clean up the mess. She barked at him once more.

"Ok ok let me dressed, damn," She barked again and scratching at the door. Finally he got dressed he opened the door so she can let out. He saw her running down the hall and down the stair. She stopped at the front door waiting to be walked. "Ha right I will walked you right after you peed on my towel. Now I am going to get something to eat." He left her near the door heading over to the kitchen table calling on Twilight.

"Yes, Master Draco?" He bowed and waited for his master to tell him something.

"Could you bring me a sandwich and some honey tea? That will be all for now." Draco found the Daily Prophet Harry had left on the table.

"As you wish sir," With a pop there and back he placed the food onto the table popping back out again. Cassidy was pissed at the blonde for not taking her on the walk he said when they were in the bathroom. It wasn't her fault she had to go she could have gone when they were on the walk, but no he had to take his time getting dressed. Cassidy got up from her seat heading over to the kitchen table noticing he took a bite of his food and placed back down. Draco wasn't paying attention which gave her a chance to get the blonde back.

"I swear Rita Skeeter has nothing better to do than spread lies about crap," Draco was still pissed on what she did when she found out Harry was having his kid. He wanted to kill her so badly. He placed his right hand out to grab his meal while holding the paper with the other. He felt nothing on his plate he peeked over his paper and saw Cassidy wolfing down his meal. What would make anyone laugh if they saw Cassidy looked at him grinning like a crazy man waging her tail. "Why you little shit!" She barked jumping off the table heading towards the front door scratching it to be let out.

Draco took out after her noticing she wanted to let out. "Fine if you want to let out then I will let you out!" He yelled throwing the door open grabbing the Cassidy by the neck and throwing her out. Luckily she landed on her feet she growled at him for being rude to her. Well it can't be help by eating his food, but still he shouldn't have thrown her out. All she wanted was to go on a walk, but no he had to be an ass about it. She barked turning around scratching with her back legs at the closed door. She sniffed the air wondering where her good master went. So she headed off looking her master. She was having fun messing with the blonde when the raven wasn't around. She found a damn squirrel teasing her and she wants revenge. Nothing like chasing prey after being pissed off at the blonde. Not far Draco was enjoying his second sandwich without a pet around. By three he was really enjoying himself nothing that would bother him at all. He left like he was for getting something, but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Master Draco has you given the dog a bath as Master Harry had asked?" Draco was about say something until it all came back to him in one huge hit.

"Shit I left the dog outside without a leash." He jumped from the couch heading out the front door throwing it open. She wasn't there at all. "Shit Harry is going to kill me for losing his dog. CASSIDY! CASSIDY!... CASSIDY!" Draco ran out forgetting his jacket in October weather. Draco didn't see Cassidy trotting back into the house. She thought the blonde was stupid for leaving the door open like this. She knew better than worrying her raven master meanwhile the blonde was out looking for her. Two hours passed and no sign of Cassidy made Draco really bad and upset. He came back to the manor cold, hungry and pissed he had lost the dog and now his lover was going to yell at him.

He got back in trying to get himself warm up when he noticed out in the corner of his eyes was said dog dirty and sleeping on the love seat on the right of the couch and in front of the lazy boy chair. He was pissed, but let it good thanking Merlin she was safe and now he had to get her clean. He walked over made Cassidy come out of her sleep staring at the blonde. He had his arms in the air.

"Ok, truth. I need give you a bath before Harry gets here," She does need a bath from playing outside plus she wants to cuddle with her master. For now she will let him give her a bath; however she will give him hell about it. She got down from the love seat heading towards the blonde waiting for him to take over. He called Cassidy made her follow him right before she cast a cleaning spell on the love seat. "Good thing I live in a world where magic can solve some things." In the next thirty minutes Cassidy did gave him hell on giving her a bath getting him all wet and soapy.

****************************XxXxX******************************

The front door to the manor opened up popping out a distress raven. He saw his lover in the living on the couch and Cassidy in her doggy bed near the fireplace. "Sorry it took so long on how late it is," Harry got home at six pm at night because their mission to help Ginny was very important to find her true happiness like the other have.

"It's not a problem, love. So how Ginny and her date did went? Do I have to kick his ass if does something stupid." It was a good thing Harry came late instead him shouting to find Cassidy outside. Draco doesn't mind Ginny only because his lover was still friends with her and whoever Harry was friends with he will make sure he and his friends are happy to the best of his ability.

"Oh sweetie thanks for trying to help, but trust me if he does try to hurt her then me and the others will take care of it and quietly. However I think we can trust him on not being gay." He sat down on the couch taking in the comfort of their home. Draco felt sorry for whoever messed with them.

"How so?" He took a sip of his honey tea waiting for his lover to spill the beans about his day with the girls.

"Let's just say we did some test without him knowing it was us doing it and he passed with flying colors and he really did seem he cares for Ginny a lot."

"By the way I wanted to talk to you about our second son's name," Draco setting down is tea on the coffee table.

"Oh now that you mention I already figure out a name for our second son. Are you ready," He was so excited he finally has a name for their second child. It was all thanks to their mission they were on. He turned his to face his blonde stud on the couch. Draco laughed at his movements.

"Yes love, let me have it," He saw how happy his lover was over the name hoping he would too when he heard it.

"The second child first name is Sebastian," Harry let it waiting for his lover to see if he likes or hates it. He really thought hard on the name today.

"Not bad at all, love. What about the middle name?" Harry smile went away made Draco felt bad. "Don't worry about it at least we have a first name instead we have been calling second son in all." He sat closer to his lover pulling him into a hug feeling tears on his shoulder. He pushed him a little kissing both his cheeks. "Don't worry ok we'll thinking of a middle name soon enough ok. Harry nodded his head. "Now give me your stunning smile I know you have in there." Harry couldn't fight the smile spread across his lips made Draco sigh of relief.

"I love you Draco," He cuddle up against his lover chest.

"I love you too Harry," Kissing his head hugged him from behind without missing a beat Cassidy barked. Harry laughed at her seeing she has her front paws on the couch facing Harry waging her tail behind. Draco rolled his eyes having to fight Harry's attention with the dog let alone the twins when they are born.

"Oh by the way, how did you and Cassidy gotten along without me?" The raven asked feeling so warm and safe in his lover's arm.

"Let's just say if you do that again I would go crazy," Cassidy was going to be death of him that being said she watched Draco showing her teeth. "See she's laughing at me." Draco pointed at the pet made Harry looked over seeing the dog was showing her teeth, but laughing was another thing.

"What really happen between you two?" Now it was getting interesting how his lover and his favorite pet dealt with each other.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco pouted like a child only made Harry wondered more and laughing inside. Oh how this manor has changed for the better made Harry and Draco really happy.

"By the way dear Hermione and I are going to see our doctors for another check which is a good thing you are off tomorrow," Draco forgot about the appointment was tomorrow. It was a good thing he asked for three days off.

"I bet you'll do fine as well as our twins. Also we need to figure out what we are going to do for the Halloween. It's a week away from now," Draco added thinking where the Halloween party would be held. Last year it was held at the burrow. Draco was waiting for answer, yet got nothing. He looked down saw his lover was sleeping. "I guess today has been a lot for him due to the pregnancy. Don't worry love we have another four months to go." He kissed his lover on the cheeks lifting him up off the couch. Cassidy raised her head at the sight. Draco saw this shaking his head no way in hell she was coming with them. Without a word being said he took his lover upstairs to sleep. He too had a long day dealing with the dog. For Cassidy her day was good and happy she had a place to call home and master that loved her. She's all curled up by the fire enjoying the peace within the manor. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to have some fun with her masters.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

***** Will Draco rethinks of keeping Cassidy after a day with her?

***** Is Ginny finally found a man that she doesn't have to worry about or did the others missed something about him?

*****Would Cassidy ever stop messing with Draco?

*****Will Draco has any luck with the Irish Auror from Ireland?

**Rita Skeeter **was a witch journalist who specialized in writing poison-pen stories which tended to be based on false information and misreported interviews while she worked for the _Daily Prophet_, as well authoring a few tell-all biographies. Albus Dumbledore described her writing as "enchantingly nasty" after she wrote a unfavorable article about him. Notable stories Rita covered include the trials of various Death Eaters after the First Wizarding War, the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry Potter's account of Lord Voldemort's return to power in 1995 for _The Quibbler_. She also wrote biographies of Armando Dippet, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter. Rita's writing tended to be sensationalist, and sometimes outright dishonest. Her ability to acquire information was assisted by her status as an unregistered beetle Animagus.

Skeeter was born into a half-blood or pure-blood family circa 1951 and presumably purchased her wand at the age of eleven in 1962, the same year she began her magical education, possibly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If so, she was a classmate of the Slytherin Bellatrix Black.

Skeeter spent years training to become an Animagus and, at some point, she was finally able to transform into a beetle at will. Skeeter aspired to be a journalist and an author, and used this ability to spy and eavesdrop for her articles.


	5. Oven Baking step 5

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Sorry for taking so long, I wanted to make this longer plus school was kicking my butt and exams too; however I studied my ass off and got really good grades. I hope you like it. It's getting close to being done. Now on with the show Nyaa-Woof.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************Ch5******************************

Hermione and Harry and their lovers were on their way to the doctor appointment to get a check up early in the morning. They go every three weeks to make sure Harry's kids are doing well because with male pregnancy having twins are rare and dangerous to have them. So their doctor told the couple to met with her every third week. Hermione has her appointment a few hours after Harry's. The doctor told Harry his children are doing fine made the raven and the blonde pleased by the news. Hermione and Blaise were in the room with them wanting to see their kids and their own. When the appointments are done Blaise and Draco would have gone back to work finding a new Auror to work for them. Few days later they got the news they wanted so badly. They found an Irish Auror name Emmet who was a great find. When the news was hit Draco and the others wanted to have a party to celebrate and brought the new guy to the Burrow. Draco, Ron, and the twins triumph on winning the Irish Auror to join their team and exchange having one of their own to work down there. They just need to figure out who was willing to travel and live there for a whole year.

Emmet was a cool guy charming the twins with his pranks he pulled on his friends and family back home. Pansy's husband had to stay late at the Auror due to his lack in paper works which he forgot before he went on the trip with his lovely wife. The other tried to help, but waved it off saying he doesn't mind. The Irish man was good at holding his drinks than Ron and George. Neville doesn't like the drink and doesn't mind helping his wizard friends when they can't help themselves. Not long after the blonde took a drink one for himself and one for his dark angel knowing he can't have any because of the twins he was carrying. He saw something he wished he could use as blackmail material; however he was a Slytherin so he has too. Fred could hold his liquor better than George having his twin brother on the floor laughing for no reason saying random things. When Fred goes over the edge he spills secrets. Emmet thought it was so funny to tickle him while he was down and open which by the end of it George had to change pants. Draco rolled his eyes at them thinking he was a better when he was tipsy and was awesome when he was drunk; however he forgot to declare (Blaise knew this already and same with Pansy)when he goes into that state he likes to kiss people more so who are raven hair people. Pansy and Luna and Lavender talking how the men are idiots thinking they can't hold their liquor well Pansy can and surprising Luna too. They were next to Harry and Hermione.

"If I wasn't carrying Draco's kids I would give them a run for their money. Plus I think I can out drink my husband," Harry laughed.

"I say Harry I didn't see you as the type who loves to drink," Pansy pointed out. Lavender was eating some sandwiches Molly made.

"I would have said the same to you Pansy and while I am on that note you too Luna. You keep surprising me," Harry smiled rubbing his stomach.

"What can I say Harry it's in my nature my raven feather friend," Luna smiled. "Be side I like shocking people because it's all the more fun to their reactions." Pansy nodded to this all the while the men were being idiots.

"I wonder how Ginny and that guy are doing tonight. Shame she couldn't make it due to him taking her away on a trip," Hermione added in. The others talked more about that hoping he was the one. Harry and the girls kept talking about the future for the kids and future talk about having more.

Teddy and Luke were running around being silly in the other room. The kids thought it would be boring to stay in the room with lots of adults, so they went to have their own fun from upstairs. Blaise and Fred was shock to see Emmet hasn't passed out like George did. He was curled up behind the couch. They looked over at Ron who drank some and was feeling the buzz, but doesn't want to go over. He knew if he over drinks he would strip his clothes and points at things while laughing. Draco was almost gone being pissed he was being beaten by the new guy. They were at the table in the kitchen showing who can take more. Draco had 4 shouts while Emmet had 5 down. Draco was about to go after the 5th one when his lover came into view. The blondes mind or what's left of it when on the hunt. He pushed himself out of the chair eyed his mate making Harry wanted to step back some. Blaise and Pansy wanted to laugh so hard at the sight. Draco wouldn't believe them along with Fred, Emmet, and now Harry, but later on the others will see him being really silly. It was happening all over again. Their poor blonde friend having a sickness of Harry James Potter who was finally in his reach where the other times he couldn't have, so he had to settle for less until he reached his raven angel.

"Uh Harry I would run if I were you," Blaise warned him looking at his blonde friend. Harry gulped about to open his mouth when the blonde went after him. He ran.

"You know you shouldn't have warned him about Draco kiss the crap out of him," Pansy spoke thinking it wasn't wrong wanting to see men kissing. Blaise sighed at her statement and a hidden meaning behind it.

Later on Draco does kiss Harry when he was drunk, but he only kiss Harry because the Fred placed poor Ron as the test subject to see if he would kiss him. Draco was about to, but stopped of a hair line of a second pushing the scared shock red hair away from him then scooping out for his dark angel as his prize. Ron fell on the floor shaking saying he almost kissed the ferret. To some of their surprise Draco didn't stumble once going after the raven hair.

"I would give that 10 out of 10 for his amazing skills on not falling once chasing Harry around. It was a sight to see and glad I didn't miss it," Pansy smirk crossing her arm again Blaise sighed at her. Hermione laughed going to have fun with Harry and Draco when she can. Ron wanted to head back and kiss the crap out of his girlfriend.

Back home from the little party Harry and Draco were in the bedroom getting ready for bed. Before Draco went home gave some potions to stop being drunk; however but will have the hangover the next day. It was a long day and Draco headed into the shower leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He wanted the embarrassing moment gone thinking the shower would help. He had vowed never to get that drunk again, but knowing the others he will do it only because the other would called him chicken. He would show them how he wasn't a chicken, so the vow was little to nothing. After he got out of the shower Harry was crying wiping the tears away from his face. Draco ran over still dripping wet and a towel around his waist.

"What's wrong my dark angel?" He soothe his crying lover rubbing his back.

"You think I'm ugly!" Harry let it out trying to push him off of him. Draco was shock to hear such thing coming from his lover's mouth. A beautiful and sinful mouth of his wondering why he would ever think he was ugly. He had never thought that way where he saw him for the very day at Hogwarts.

"I've never said that and what makes you think you're ugly, dark angel of mine?" Draco was worried for his raven lover. He knew the hormones were the caused but thought it didn't go crazy.

Harry shifted weight on his feet when he finally said what was bothering him for the past three weeks. "We….we….we haven't had sex for some time now. Also I am getting super big with your children," Harry poked his blonde lover in the chest with still tears in his eyes. Draco realized it was true that they didn't have sex for a while, yet during those times Harry would fall asleep or just wants to cuddle. He was fine with that and didn't want to push the raven if he doesn't want it. It was a bitch not feeling his lover around his cock. Draco snapped out of when he felt a little more than poking on his chest more like pounding. He looked down Harry with his head on the blonde's chest using his fist. He pushed him a little trying to see the watery green eyes he cared to love so much.

"You are right about us not having sex and if you want sex now because I am dying to rip your clothes off," Draco smirk seeing his dark angel's face. He was shocked and had the special spark of lust. Without another word Harry grabbed the blonde kissing the hell out of him and Draco gave it back ten times fold.

Three hours later taken a shower again who took one with him are on the bed in tangle with each other. Harry was on his side having his hot stud muffin spooning him from behind.

"I love you, my beautiful dark angel," He whispered into his lover's ears earning him a moan. He loved that sound and no one else got to hear that, but him. His dream of becoming a father and have Harry Potter has his husband carrying his children.

Harry rolled over facing Draco smiling away. Draco pulled the blanket more to cover their shoulders. "I love Draco with all my heart and soul." He lend in kiss him softly smuggling closer to him well try to nevertheless Draco has one of his arm over his dark angel.

****************************XxXxX******************************

On Halloween in the morning Harry was in good mood due to their fun last night and wanted to share his mood with Hermione by going shopping. He called her discussing the shopping idea and to go to the park for Cassidy. Hermione liked the idea to get out of the house and go shopping for her child, but she didn't want to carry the bags. So the idea of dragging her handsome husband was the best idea. In no time Blaise was with them at the park waking Cassidy in their warm jackets along with the scarf Harry had knitted for himself and for Draco. He was wearing one before he left for work. They had talked about Harry to be a stay at home husband and give up being an Auror. Harry agreed wanted someone to take care of him and wanted to be in the lives of his twin boys. He wanted to give them the best childhood he could not want them to grow up without parents or worst without love. Harry chuckled at his dog trotting or skipping on the sidewalk. She was happy to be out of the manor and just being with her master more so she wasn't alone, but she could deal with the other two. Now the blonde on the other hand she wanted to mess with. She doesn't know why just she wanted to do it.

While Harry was walking a few feet away from Hermione and Blaise a strange man came up to him screaming saying it was his fault his sister died in the batter against the dark lord and didn't save her. Cassidy was barking at the man wanting this man away from her master. She turned her head seeing something was wrong and not liking it. She wipped her head back growling and barking like mad. Blaise ran over grabbed Harry to be behind him while yelling at the guy. The guy left with no hexing, yet Cassidy had to fix that by running after him and bitten him on the leg. With a good bite she let go running back to her master with some pant fabric in her mouth wagging her tail. Blaise laughed in making to Harry laughed at the site. He patted his legs to have her go up. He caught her pats lending down rubbing his nose against hers. He tail went crazy so happy her master was feeling better. Hermione made her way over asking Harry if he was alright. He was a little shaking up, but was fine. There was no wounds on his body and magic stayed calm.

The bad man was caught because he was yelling and messing with some people luckily he was arrested. They were window shopping having few bags in their arms stopping in front of the baby wizard store. Hermione found something she liked for her child and went inside. Blaise smiled following his wife inside after leaving Harry and the Cassidy outside. He told her to stay and will come back when they are done. He said to her it shouldn't take long giving her a kiss on the forehead. She waged her tail happily. Now Cassidy was alone while the others were inside to look or to buy to something. She was waiting outside the door like a good girl; she didn't want to leave her new family. She was finally happy and at peace with her human family. Harry was looking at toy when his water broke. Harry's face was pale thinking it was too soon for the twins to come this early and sacred for them and for himself too. He wanted Draco here, but he wasn't here. He held his belly making his way towards Hermione and Blaise. The raven made it touching Blaise's shoulder hard because another contraction hit hard on the poor raven. He looked over seeing Harry in trouble.

Hermione was trying to calm Harry down by making him remember the breathing exercises they learned in class. Not too long Hermione felt pain in her stomach then something you wish didn't happen it did. It made Blaise a worried man having his best friend lover going to give birth, but now his wife was having some pain. He had to stay calm for the both of them because Hermione's face went pale, but trying so hard not to freak out. She was breathing as well as Harry was breathing. She knew her water didn't break or they would be in trouble. She guessed of the stress of her friend was going to give birth and the crazy guy at the park made her cause some pain. The store manger came near them trying to find any way to help.

"Is there anything I can do for you guys?" The manger asked seeing Harry and Hermione using the breathing exercises and holding their stomachs thinking it would stop the baby from coming, but it wasn't working. Blaise looked over them trying to think on what to do next and help Harry out.

"We need a port-key to St. Mungo. By any chance do you have one in this store? Oh another thing we have a dog outside waiting for us in the cold. Would you mind to bring the dog in her name is Cassidy who is a Canaan breed with a tan fur with a white belly," Blaise knew if Cassidy wasn't taken care Harry would worried to death and he can't let that happen. The manger nodded to the request calling one of her sale ladies on the floor to get the dog and bring in so the poor thing won't be so cold.

"Follow me please. Sue is getting your dog while Colleen and I will help them get to the back so we won't freak out the other costumer. Once we get back there we can take you to the hospital," She walked over helping Harry out while Colleen helped Hermione out while she was carrying the bags into the back with the others. Blaise saw Cassidy trotting over where Harry, but stopped and headed towards Blaise. He wondered if this dog has any magical ability for being so smart. He knew Cassidy wasn't going to cause trouble inside the baby store. He grabbed the leash off the floor.

Once they made it to the back room the Colleen grabbed a port-key to St. Mungo. They had placed the port-key in the back in case one of their costumers' water broke or something was wrong with their costumers they can send them without any trouble. It was a good thing they were on top of it. Hermione with the bags on her arm on Colleen's left and Harry on Colleen's right grabbed on taking them to hospital. While Blaise told them they will find Draco and others to meet them at St. Mungo before they left. Cassidy followed him not wanting to be left behind at the store. They headed out to go see Draco and her other master who she liked to mess with.

****************************XxXxX******************************

Blaise busted into the manor, but no sign of the blonde. By now he would have been home, yet he wasn't. He called Twilight asking where Master Draco had went. After he got the answer he was looking for he left Cassidy at the manor and went on ahead to find the blonde at work. Cassidy was a little upset to be stuck at the manor while everyone else wasn't here. Blaise found the blonde with Pansy and her husband, the twins, and Emmet. It would have seemed Fred and Emmet was getting close. George was happy for his twin to find someone who was a good match beside himself. Ginny and her boyfriend were heading over there to hang out, but was running a little late. They saw Blaise pale and out of breath which made everyone else very worried.

"What's going on? Is your wife ok? Draco asked thinking it might be the reason why he was so pale and out of breath. He made his way over to the blonde placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's Harry; he's going into labor right now. You need to get over there quick. He is at the St. Mungo hospital. We don't have much time," Draco didn't hear the last part of the sentences he heading straight to the floo fireplace. They saw the blonde disappearing in green flames. The others talked quickly where Fred and Emmet would stay behind to give the news to his sister and her boyfriend while Pansy and her husband went after Luna and Neville.

In no time Draco came roaring out of the fireplace heading straight to the first doctor he saw. He tried to explain the best way he could without panicking so much. Luck was on his side having the doctor understood what he meant and lead the way to his dark angel's side. Draco took a deep breath opening the door to see his lover sweating like he had played Quidditch in the summer heat. Harry looked so happy his lover was here to help him deliver their kids.

"You made it," Harry sobbed having his right hand out towards the blonde and right away was taken.

"Yeah, you should thank Blaise for thinking straight and found me. Are you doing alright?" Draco squeezed his hand kissing it thinking it would make him feel better. Harry gave a weak smile. Draco kissed his forehead saying everything will be ok that's where their doctor came in who was all ready to go.

"Time to get your twin boys out of you Harry," She smiled at him having some staff around her to help with the birthing. She was in front of Harry having the staff place his legs up. Harry was shaking his head not wanting to go through this, but his doctor told him things will be fine. She lifted the sheet ready to go; she was amazed how the male wizard body when about to give birth will turn into a vagina making it easy on the male. After they are done delivery the child the vagina will turn back into a penis. Not long everyone who cared for Draco and Harry were waiting inside the waiting room hoping the birth of the twins went ok.

The raven was screaming at Draco for touching him and what he had done to him. Also Draco's hand was getting really squeeze. Harry pushed and pushed popping out Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy not long after Sebastian Devin Malfoy. Everyone thought Harry was done; however the doctor said needed to push one more time. Everyone was shock a third child coming out of out Harry. Draco was about to pass out of his lover squeezing his hand so hard and finding out he will now have three not two. After the last child was delivered they were all rushed into the incubator heading towards the Neonatal intensive care unit. Harry didn't get a chance to see if their babies were alright. They had only just four months to go and they are now they are preemies.

"Draco my babies," Harry cried worried about his little ones. Draco heart broke seeing his lover so much upset. He can't blame him for it how their little ones came so early and now they have to stay in the hospital little while longer instead of getting the chance to one them and take them home.

"Harry don't worry those three has our blood running through their veins. They are a Malfoy after all and they will fight. Don't worry dark angel stay calm, I'm here with you," Draco trying to calm his lover down the best way he could while the doctors and nurses does their thing to save their babies.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

***** Is the last surprised baby is a girl or a boy?

***** Will the three babies be alright being so born early on the 31st of October?

A **Neonatal Intensive Care Unit** (**NICU**)—also called a **Special Care Nursery**, **newborn intensive care unit**, **intensive care nursery** (**ICN**), and **special care baby unit** (**SCBU**)—is an intensive care unit specializing in the care of ill or premature newborn infants. A NICU is typically directed by one or more neonatologists and staffed by nurses, nurse practitioners, pharmacists, physician assistants, resident physicians, and respiratory therapists. Many other ancillary disciplines and specialists are available at larger units.

.org/wiki/Neonatal_intensive_care_unit

.com/fetal-development-week-by-week


	6. Oven Baking final step

I Do not own Harry Potter or anything that is inside its world. They belong to J.K. Rowling **(JKR). **I own OC characters that would help J.'s character throughout the story. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

This is the last chapter. I'm glad you have made it this far and that makes me very happy.

There will be **SPOILERS** within this story if you haven't seen the movie or the book because I am doing research on Harry Wikia, books, and movie. So get ready for to read.

ENJOY ^_^

****************************Ch6******************************

Three little ones were 24 weeks old staying inside the incubator keeping them alive. Harry got the chance to see them happy the last one was a little girl named Lily Luna Malfoy as promised. It has been two weeks after Harry gave birth. He asked the doctor why he didn't catch the third baby. He explained Lily was hidden by her two brothers and in the sonogram and her heart beat didn't pick up only hear three hearts beating. Harry and Draco couldn't take them home until they have some weight on them more and make sure they are really healthy to be taken out. Harry didn't want to be alone with the little ones because he would break down crying seeing them inside there. Draco had to be strong for Harry and for himself. Hermione was in her fifth month of her pregnancy keeping Harry calm and trying to think happy thoughts about how her little girl will play with Kaitlyn Marie Zabini. They finally thought of a name for their little girl that they were having.

Everyone came visit the three little Malfoy babies including the press which made Harry, Draco, and his friends really pissed they had no business coming in and asking about if they would live or die and what they would have done if they did died. So the St. Mougo forbidden the press to come in and disrupt the work and their sick and their family and friends. At least they can relax and enjoy how Scorpius, Sebastian, and Lily are growing up so fast. In no time they can take them home to the manor and to Cassidy. She would be happy having someone to pay more attention onto her.

"Draco look how beautiful they are. Lily has your hair and my eyes. Scorpius is like a mini copy of you and Sebastian has my hair and your eyes," Lending against his husband who was the father to his kids.

"They are truly beautiful because I found someone just as equal as beautiful as they are," He turned Harry so he can face him made Harry blush. "No matter how many years it's been I still love your blush and will continue to love them more," He kissed his lover lips smirking into them hearing their little ones starting to cry. "I better tend to them, my dark angel."

"I think so too," Giving one last kiss pulled away, so he can make his babies not cry anymore. Draco and Harry were pleased they had good friends who had their backs and help them with their kids who were still in the hospital.

After so long they finally has their three pride of joy were coming home to the Malfoy manor. Hermione was now seven month pregnant and wanted the child to be out of her. Blaise also wanted their child out too just as much as she was. Cassidy was jumping up and down seeing her family coming towards her. She stopped sniffing out three different scents. She sat down waiting for her master to down the three scents she found. Harry placed his bundle on the couch and slowly brought Cassidy to see the babies. She wagged her tail at the sight then got her front paws off the couch.

"See Draco I knew Cassidy wouldn't harm our kids," Harry patted her on the head. Draco crossed his arms.

"I was only looking after my heirs and my princess well being," Cassidy looked at Draco with a look only made Draco point at her. "Your dog is too smart for her own good. I think she has some magic in her."

"You're crazy. Cassidy is a normal dog who doesn't have magic. Now I am going to take our bundles upstairs to their new room," With that being said the raven has taken his chicks with him disappearing up the stairs leaving Draco and Cassidy alone.

He looked at her and she looked at him right back. Both staring until Draco gave. "I am not in the mood to deal you with dog." Before he headed upstairs she trotted over towards gave one good rip of his pants leaving no trace of a bite mark. She held her tail high leaving the stunned blonde alone with his thoughts. She heard the blonde yelled at the raven upstairs at what Cassidy did. She listened in more hearing her master saying 'did you call Cassidy a dog because she doesn't like being called that.' Next came blonde, 'but she is a dog no matter what and you spoil her too much.' Their little fight went on for awhile until the blonde groan how he has to sleep on the couch for saying something he shouldn't. After she heard the blonde's defeat she left the room to find a place to take a nap in the sun.

****************************XxXxX******************************

"Draconius Lucius Malfoy!" Draco knew he was in trouble none other than Harry Malfoy-nee Potter yelling. Only his mother called him by his full name when he was in trouble and sometimes his father, but more so on his mother part. He thought he was out of the full name calling, but oh how wrong he was. Now his lover has started doing it too, his kids' chuckle at this. Harry was in the other room looking for the blonde.

"Now kids I need to your help as your father that you did not see me and if your mother tries to get you guys to tell him, tell him that daddy will be back in a few hours. Ok you three," In the far corner of the manor Draco can his lover getting closer. He kissed his kids disappearing out of the manor hoping he find something to claim his lover down. The triplets and Cassidy looked at the blonde man/father run away funny by funny I mean him bumping into things and looking over his shoulder. Harry found out they didn't use protection in resulting into another pregnancy. Scorpius, Sebastian, and Lily are now five years old using magic so quickly. They are the sons and daughter of famous Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy who match well in strength and magic a little more so on Harry, but let Draco think they are a little equal.

Harry walked into the room seeing the triples playing and Cassidy lying close to them keeping an eye on them. The raven thought it was the cutesiest sight beside later on when he saw Draco trying to be sorry. He was now going to have another child along the way giving the triples another siblings hoping it won't be triples again, but if it was he will still love them just as he loved his triples now. And would destroy Draco's balls for doing that to him again, yet maybe scaring would be fun then really doing it. He walked over sitting where they were playing having they looked at their mama. They gave the biggest smile running over to him to give a big hug made Harry smile and laugh. Once the hugging and laughing was done Harry gentle pushed them back to ask them a question.

"Now you three, have you seen your Daddy?" The raven couldn't wait to see what Draco told them to do. They looked at each other then back on their mama then nodded their little heads. Oh Harry knew it was matter of time when he finds his blonde doomed lover. "Do you know where Daddy is hiding?" This time they shook their head no made Harry a little pissed, but not at them just their stupid daddy who knocked him up and carrying another Malfoy baby. Draco's mother would have been happy in her grave to have some many grandkids around. It was matter of time when Draco came home and when he does he will get a mouth full. In the meantime he was playing with his children and with Cassidy too enjoying the summer.

Later in the evening Draco came home with something in his hand thinking it would solve this problem for the meantime or not it's just how if Harry was still mad at him. He slowly walked around the manor trying to spot his husband, yet no such luck. It was the boys and his little girl nap time wondering if Harry was with them reading them a book. He made his way upstairs to their rooms poking his head in seeing his three angels sleep, but no sign of his dark angel. He headed towards their bedroom take a shower; however found his lover all wet from his shower. He's forgotten box fell on the floor staring at his smoking hot husband with water dripping down his body. Harry smirked at the sight wanting to mess with the blonde for getting him knocked up against; however happy he could have a child. He wanted not to have another sets of triplets maybe one child he can do, but if he ends up with twins or triplets he would still love them just the same as his three little angels.

Slowly he walked towards the bed having his back turn towards the very hot bother blonde. He removed the towel ever so slowly making the blonde moan in pain. The towel was unwrapped but it didn't fell to the ground just held in the raven's hands. He lowered the towel showing his tan back while looking over his shoulder. Draco was pulling at his collar trying to breathe. Harry wanted to make him pay for not using protection while they were on little vacation away from the triplets for a week. To them it was the best week to get to know one another and re-spark their passion some more. The towel was getting lower and lower right above his ass and stopped there made Draco groan.

"You're killing me dark angel," Draco placed both hands over his face and sliding them down still staring at his hot lover.

"I am punishing you forgetting to use protection," He wrapped the towel around his waist facing the blonde with his arms crossed.

"If I recall you didn't mind I forgot to place the protection charm on you, my love," He gave a wicked grin making Harry blush and turned away from me earning him a good laugh. Draco walked over towards noticing the box he dropped on the floor. He picked up heading towards his embarrass raven of his. He tapped him on the shoulder making the raven turned around slowly eyeing on what he was about to do.

"What's this?" He eyed the box in his hand then looked up at his stud muffin. Draco kissed him on the lips and pulled away with a smile. He took a step back so he can really have a good look the gift he was about to open. He placed the box in his hand waiting to see face. Harry looked at him then looked back at the box. He opened it covering his mouth of what he found.

"I'm taking you like, love?" Harry couldn't speak just gave a slight nod taking out a beautiful sliver bracelet with little charms on them showing their little family on there. He even laughed seeing Cassidy symbol on there. Harry held out his wrist for his husband to place it on there. Draco gladly fastened the bracelet on his amazing husband and father of his children. Harry kissed Draco showing how much he loved the gift once they were done. Draco picked Harry up in a bridle style and placing him on their bed. "Plus when our new bundle on the way we can add he or her to the charm bracelet of yours.

"You know when I get mad at you buying gifts will not save you all the time," The raven smiled propping himself up.

"Well I think I'm not in too much in trouble I am?' Draco grinned throwing his hand out to the side making Harry laugh shaking his head no. "Go now I can play with you before our three bundle of joys wake up."

"Then you better move yourself over here," Harry unwrapping the towel giving a good view for Draco to look at making Draco groan with pure pleasure. Without anything being said they made love slowly enjoying each other bodies like it was their first time. It was a good thing Harry took Draco home while he was drunk to start their spark with one another. Also having their friends supported them from the very start making their love grow even more.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.


End file.
